


Venus, Planet of Love

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, They haven't kissed yet, Touch-Starved, nyx is so touch starved, this is early in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: "Niami…you've never cuddled before, have you?" the moonshadow asked, a hint of sadness at the very thought in her tone.The skywing sighed, shaking her head. Dread hit her at the possibility of that turning Andromeda away from embracing her for a while. Foolishly, she believed she'd be justified in doing so."Do you want to, right now?" she asked.---Andromeda invites Nyx over for an afternoon of cuddling
Relationships: Andromeda/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Venus, Planet of Love

The quiet sound of footsteps brought Nyx back to reality as she watched her girlfriend stride back to where she had been previously sitting beside her. The moonshadow had invited the other since she had some time free from training. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her free time than with Nyx, so she'd called her over as soon as she could. 

As the two reunited, Andromeda knew exactly how she'd wanted to spend her time with her girlfriend. Being embraced by her made her want to do that and only that for as long as Nyx would let her. As she guided the skywing to somewhere comfortable, she pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and left to go find a blanket for them. 

Nyx waited, not knowing what the moonshadow had gone to. The thought of them cuddling struck her; a pleasant warmth finding its way into her, causing her to feel both relaxed and anxious at the same time. She wanted to be close with Andromeda--there was no denying or going past that. However, the problem was that she didn't know how to. Living alone in the desert didn't give her much preparation--or reason to prepare--for something so intimate; something that should be simple, yet caused her to second guess herself. She didn't want to be too much or too little in how she embraced her girlfriend. 

Andromeda approached the skywing, now wearing a soft blanket over her shoulders. Nyx smiled--the woman was pleasantly endearing with the way her face lit up as she embraced softness. The moonshadow sat next to her, putting her arms around the taller elf as she wrapped her in a gentle hug. Nyx's eyes closed, savouring the satisfying hug. Andromeda's affections always had a genuinity to it; a sense of knowing your deepest secrets and loving you anyways. The skywing found all her longings put to rest whenever the two touched, all those years of having nobody around seemed to drift away in Andromeda's arms or under her touch. 

The moonshadow hoped the small gesture would prompt Nyx to lay beside her, but her plan wasn't seeming to have worked. Though she wasn't disappointed, she chose another method. The skywing felt her uneasiness grow as her girlfriend stayed still. Mentally hoping she hadn't disappointed her or messed up, she looked into her eyes as Andromeda leaned her head on her shoulder. 

"Niami…you've never cuddled before, have you?" the moonshadow asked, a hint of sadness at the very thought in her tone. 

The skywing sighed, shaking her head. Dread hit her at the possibility of that turning Andromeda away from embracing her for a while. Foolishly, she believed she'd be justified in doing so.

"Do you want to, right now?" she asked. 

Nyx tried to resist the smile that had begun to creep onto her face. She nodded, unable to find the right words that didn't make her sound as eager as she felt. 

The moonshadow smiled, endeared and honoured. "Okay." she confirmed, bringing a steady hand to Nyx's back. "Lean back for me." 

The skywing began to drift backwards before Andromeda interrupted. "Or would you be more comfortable away from the back, because of your wings?" 

Nyx softened immeasurably. "I'll be fine." she said with a small chuckle. 

Andromeda smiled back, heart thrumming. “Okay.” As the skwying’s back met the cushions of the couch, the assassin placed a light hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it in an attempt to relax her even more. 

The skywing's nerves fluttered away as Andromeda held her, both of them soon facing each other as laid side by side. Nyx exhaled as she faced the other; Andromeda's light blue eyes conveyed trust and adoration. Closing in on the taller elf, the moonshadow spoke into her ear.

"Relax, relax." she cooed, her hand still rubbing Nyx's shoulder soothingly. The skywing's eyes closed as she melted under her tender care. Feeling more at ease, she inched closer to Andromeda, slowly winding her arms around her. 

The moonshadow felt herself grow warm at the sight of her girlfriend so relaxed and content. The other woman was usually always active, whether she was flying or doing something she shouldn’t be. On top of that, there was always a sense of individuality and loneliness behind everything she did. The hidden fragments of the lonely elf were slowly being pressed back into place. 

Andromeda pulled the blanket over the both of them, hiding their upper bodies from view. The feeling of being close with the skywing felt better than she could've imagined.

"There, you have it." she praised, softly brushing Nyx's bangs away from her mismatched eyes. Her bright eyes opened, looking into hers with relief. She snuggled in closer than before until another doubt hit her. 

"Wait I--you're the one who said you wanted this, I should be doing something." Nyx started, searching for a tender gesture to reciprocate before tangling her fingers in Andromeda's hair, causing her to soften. "Wow your hair's really soft."

The moonshadow laughed quietly at her girlfriend's inner conflict. "Anything you do is fine, my dear. And thank you, it's a moonshadow speciality."

A distinct dusting of purple appeared on Nyx's face at the comment; her ears perking before relaxing. “You’re good at this whole cuddling thing. You know what to say and you’re...you feel good, too.

Andromeda brushed her bangs back once more, slowly bringing them to the centre of the top of her head, letting them fall back into place before repeating the action again. Watching the array of colours dance underneath her finger tips, she smiled in awe. 

"So are you. What you see as flaws only make me want to hold you more." she affirmed. "You're good at it as well, especially for your first time." 

Suddenly, the warmth from the newfound contact caused the aching loneliness from being deprived of such tenderness to become even more known to the skywing, as realization etched her face. "Yeah…" she said, voice quieter than before. Moving impossibly closer to the moonshadow, she pressed her face against her collarbone. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you…" Andromeda began. 

"It's okay, I know you didn't. I'm glad to have you."

The moonshadow pressed her chin against the top of Nyx's head, wrapping her arms tighter around her petite form. The skywing hummed appreciatively. 

"Could you keep doing that?" she asked. 

Andromeda paused. "Squeezing you?" she asked, to which Nyx confirmed. Softening, she obliged. "Sure darling." She wrapped her arms tighter around the taller woman, using her strength to bring her comfort. Pressing a small kiss to the top of Nyx's head, she noticed the skywing's ears begin to droop as she continued to press her closer. 

Nyx sighed; waves of warmth and delight emanating through her as Andromeda held her. She continued running a free hand through the woman's long white hair before getting the idea to give it its own braid. Loosening the hand she had around Andromeda's back, she got to work, arranging a presentable design in the moonshadow's hair. Brows knitted in concentration, she lifted the hair away from where it fell on Andromeda's back so she could watch her progress. The assassin looked at her with amusement, almost turning back to look at the braid as well before Nyx chided her, telling her to be patient. Andromeda laughed quietly before kissing her forehead, letting her eyes close peacefully as she embraced her. 

Minutes later, after securing her work in place, the skywing prodded Andromeda to open her eyes. "I have it! The perfect braid." she announced, holding it over the moonshadow's shoulder for her to see. The arrangement was simple, yet endearing, causing Andromeda to smile adoringly. 

"It's beautiful, darling. An authentic skywing braid." she observed, a single finger tracing the tail-like marking underneath Nyx's blue eye. 

"Yep, and braids aren't even our thing, so it's extra special." she commented. 

Warmth unfurled within Andromeda. "I'm extra honoured, then." 

Leaning downwards, she kissed Nyx's grey cheek gently, a smile pressing against her grey skin as Andromeda parted from her. Their eyes met for a second before they quickly returned to where they'd previously been. 

Andromeda gathered the skywing into her arms again, squeezing her close. 

Nyx looked up at her. "This is better than I could've imagined it. All those years thinking about what being this close might feel like, it never felt like something I'd wanted. That, and the fact that I didn't think it was attainable, just caused me to shut it away." 

"You never pictured it for yourself? Even casually?" Andromeda asked. 

The skywing shook her head. "No. It didn't seem necessary or like my style. Even then, how do you ask? Hey, could you give me a quick hug? No one would trust me enough for that anyways." 

The moonshadow drew a careful hand up her spine. "Did you have moments of regretting pushing it away?" 

"Sometimes. It gets cold at night in the desert, and Amber can only tolerate so much affection." They both laughed at that, knowing the ambler loved her skywing. "Sometimes blankets aren't enough." she lamented, remembering the collection she kept close on the ambler's saddle. 

"Well now you have a blanket and me." Andromeda affirmed, kissing her forehead assuredly. 

The skywing smiled. "Wait, is this why you invited me over? Just so we could cuddle?"

"Yes, unless you had something else planned." she replied, her tone playful.

Nyx swooned, her expression softening. "Nope, nope, this is perfectly fine with me.

Leaning her Come here, pretty lady.” 

Guiding her to rest against her, she returned the favour, gently caressing Andromeda’s back; ease pooling inside her as she felt the moonshadow relax against her. The day drew on as the two relaxed together, carefree and blissful.


End file.
